Jupiter Adepts by Day Jupiter Adept Monsters by N
by LighteningRae
Summary: Uh-oh. What Did Sheba and Ivan drink? It's turning them into monsters by night and the others don't know it!
1. The Green Liquid

Disclaimer-I do not in anyway(except for _my_ stories) own Golden Sun1&2, Camelot, or Nintendo.

Good, got that outta the way. This idea just popped into my head, so I had to it.

Char-(bursts through door) Rae-Rae, please hide me! Some man is after me!

I know-I called him. It's time to get revenge, Char! Everyone, meet Mr. Computer Dude!

Mr.C.D.- I've been informed that there is a virus named Char in the area.

Char-Eep...

**_Jupiter Adepts by day-_** **_Jupiter Adept monsters by night_**

"What is this stuff?" Jenna asked the scholar Kraden. She sniffed the unknown substance that was in the glass in her hand, grimaced, and passed it to Sheba.

"My new invention," Kraden replied. "Try it."

"No way!" she exclaimed.

Garet crossed his arms across his chest. "Why don't _you _try it, Kraden?"

"Are you kidding?" the scholar said. "That stuff could kill me!"

"So you'd rather risk our lives?" Sheba said.

Kraden nodded. "Exactly."

Sheba and Ivan shrugged. "Fine. We'll try it."

Everyone gawked at them. "Are you mad?" Isaac exclaimed.

"Kraden made it!" Felix pointed out.

"We know," Ivan said.

"It dosen't look healthy," Mia warned.

"So," Sheba said, plainly. "I wanna try it. You and Piers can revive us if something happens."

"So you're just gonna be his guinea pigs?" Piers asked.

"Exactly," they said in unison, walking to the table to pour some of the supposedly lethal green liquid.

"Your funeral," Garet said.

Sheba and Ivan each poured some of the thick, radiating green juice into two glasses. White-green smoke came from the glasses. They hit glasses. "Bottom's up," and they drank it down. Kraden looked anxious.

"How was it?" he implored.

No one noticed, but Ivan's violet eyes, and Sheba's green ones flashed red for a split second.

"Wicked," Ivan said.

"It was actually good," Sheba said. "What does it do?"

Kraden shrugged. "I don't know... but what I made it from is my secret."

"They didn't drop dead?" Jenna exclaimed.

"That doesn't phase me," Garet said. "I'm still not trying it." Everyone else agreed.

_I feel great, _Sheba thought to Ivan.

_Me, too!_, he thought back,_ I feel like there's something inside me- in a good way. Like some hidden power that's been waiting to come out._

_Same here._

"Let's go, guys," Isaac and Felix started for the door.

"Seeya, Kraden," Ivan and Sheba waved goodbye. Kraden nodded. When they turned, his eyes changed from blue to red as he watched them leave.

* * *

Sheba & Ivan- (burst through door) We knew it! Rae-Rae has a split personality!

Ivan- Readers, I think you should know that Coatlicue7 has two fan fic personalities- The good one is Rae-Rae the bad one is Tae-Tae.

Tae-Tae- You have learned too much. I have to dispose of you. (Unexpectantly teleports behind them, breaks glasses over their heads, and throws them in the closet)

Char- Don't worry, readers. Sheba and Ivan will be alright- if you leave reviews. Bwahaha!


	2. The Things Terrorizing The Village

Tae-Tae- Silly Jupiter Adepts. They didn't even know what hit'em. Hey you!

Char- M-me?

Who do ya think? Go bring me some Code Red!

Char- (walks into kitchen) Readers, I think I know how to completely remove Tae from Coatlicue7's system- hypnotism. We'll see if it works. Oh, and Vlman( ) Rae-Rae's original muses are me and Geode. (Hurrying to phone) I need to call Akafubu!

_**The things terrorizing the village**_

"I feel stronger since I drank that green stuff," Ivan told Sheba. "What about you?"

Sheba nodded. "Diddo. But it's late and I'm tired. Let's get some more tomorrow." She laid back in her sleeping bag in Isaac's living room. Ivan followed suit.

"Night, Sheba."

"G'night, Ivan." She looked at him and closed her eyes.

* * *

"WAKE UP, GUYS!"

Isaac shook Felix and the others awake. "Something's happening outside! And Ivan and Sheba are missing. Look at the door."

Everyone sat up sleepily and looked at the door- or what used to be the door. It looked like it had become a scratching post. There were splinters everywhere and the door was hanging by a hinge with a hole dug through it.

"Whoa," Garet's eyes were wide.

"Some one needs anger management," Jenna said.

"Who did it?" Felix asked.

"Where's Ivan and Sheba?" Mia asked.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Isaac replied. "But we should see what's going on outside." But before he could make his way out of the house, a chimera with blonde fur and green eyes jumped in front of him and snarled.

"Where's Ivan and Sheba?" Isaac demanded, unsheathing his sword. Everyone else got their weapons ready. "Piers- you, Jenna, and Felix go see what's going on outside. Mia, Garet, and I will take care of this- um- thing." Piers, Felix, and Jenna went around the thing that seemed content on making Isaac its main course.

"What the heck-" Garet gaped at what he saw. Two more of these chimera- looking things were terrorizing the village. One had blonde colored fur, like the one they'd waken up to. The other had white/gray (let's just call it white to be both) fur. Everyone was running around screaming.

"I'll bet these things ate my dear Sheba!" Felix snarled, whipping out his Sol Blade. Picard closed his eyes and shook his head. "Sheba _so _does not like you- she likes me."

Felix got in his face. "She doesn't like _you!_ She'd die before you! Plus, who do you think saved her life?"

Piers chuckled. "Ah, my friend, you have a point. But who did she stand beside where old Vale used to be? When you _ignored_ her to give your sister a _piggy-back ride? _Sheba needs someone who can give her the attention a beautiful young girl needs."

"Guys."

Felix held up a fist threateningly at him. "She _needs _someone that can protect her!"

"Guys!"

"You don't know what Sheba's needs are. You don't deserve someone as devine and heavenly as her."

"Why I oughta-"

"GUYS!"

Piers smirked at Felix. "Are you gonna hit me? Go on, do it! I need some practice, anyway."

"_**GUYS!"**_

Piers and Felix shot their heads in Jenna's direction and answered with a rude, "WHAT?"

"Sheba doesn't like any of you! And in case you haven't noticed, we have some monster butt to kick! If you wanna save her, get rid of those!"

Piers and Felix glared at her a moment, then decided their fight could continue later. They went for the monsters.

The monster with blonde fur stood in front of them, glowering at them with menacing violet eyes. Then it glowed a faint violet light and bunches of rays came from nowhere, shocking(literally) Jenna, Piers, and Felix. Jenna concentrated and unleashed searing beam. Felix and Piers followed suit with stone spire and diamond berg. The violet-eyed beast slumped to the ground. It lay still a few moments before stumbling to its feet. It issued a low, deadly growl. Then, it froze. The monster's eyes went from violet to red and back to violet as quick as they had changed. The chimera ran away, into the wood. The white- furred one took its place and readied to attack. This one had red eyes. It lunged at Jenna, but she evaded and countered with serpent fume. Before it could attack again, it stopped. The eyes changed from red to blue, and it seemed to be shrinking. When it realized this, it bolted away as fast as it could.

Felix frowned. "What a waste..."

Piers chuckled. "Like someone with your abilities could handle it."

It took all of Felix's will to hold back the urge to send him flying over Gaia Falls. "Kiss my ass," he muttered.

"Venus adepts," Piers said under his breath.

"Mars help these two," Jenna threw her arms into the air and headed back to Isaac's house for the night. Felix and Piers ran after her. "Jenna, wait!"

She turned around. "What?"

Felix panted. "Who does Sheba like?"

"Why should I tell you sick love birds?"

"We just wanna know," Piers pleaded.

Jenna turned back around and smirked over her shoulder. "You sure you wanna know?" she asked. They nodded vigorously. She laughed softly. "If you _must _know, she likes Ivan."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"Sheba! Are you okay?" Sheba moaned and sat up, meeting a worried- looking Ivan. She yawned and looked around. Trees. Leaves. Birds chirping to announce that morning had came. They must be in the woods.

"How did we get here?" she asked Ivan.

He shrugged. "I just woke up and found you unconscious. What if we sleep walked here?"

They heard some rustling somewhere around them and clutched each other. "Whose there?" Ivan called. When they noticed they were holding each other, they blushed.

"Uh- I can explain," Ivan started. Sheba shook her head and smiled, thinking about the loving, protective grip Ivan didn't realize he still had her in. It felt good. Warm.

"There's no need to explain, Ivan. No one is around." Sheba looked at him, lovingly. He looked the same. Their faces inched closer until someone interrupted.

"Are you two all right?" came Kraden's voice. He entered the clearing with two glasses of the thick, green liquid from yesterday. "I think I've figured out what this stuff does," he said, handing them each a glass. "It helps you recover strength and feel better."

"I think I'll drink mine later," said a half disappointed Sheba. He had ruined her moment with Ivan.

Kraden shook his head. "No, go ahead, drink it. It will recover your strength."

"Kraden, weren't you the one willing to risk our lives yesterday to try that stuff?" Ivan said.

"You need strength to train," Kraden insisted.

"Train for what?" they asked in unison.

"Oh, um, you never know when you might need to fight a monster off or something."

Ivan and Sheba looked at him a little suspiciously, but then deciding they did feel rather weak, gulped the smoky green stuff down. Ivan jumped up. "I feel great!" He did a few karate moves. Sheba got up.

"This stuff really works, Kraden."

"Excellent," he said. "Now, why don't you two head back home, huh?" he turned to leave.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Sheba asked.

"No. I have some- things to take care of." He disappeared.

"What d'ya think he meant by 'things?' " Ivan asked Sheba. She shrugged.

* * *

Jenna was headed to Kraden's house when she heard a conversation going on. She peered through the window and nearly dropped her jaw. "It couldn't be-" she whispered to herself.

"It works, master," Kraden said to the blue-haired man who supposedly sank beneath Mt. Aleph.

"Perfect," came Alex's calm smooth voice. "It's our loss that everyone didn't take this potion, but no matter. Isaac's weakness is the element of Jupiter, anyway. We just need to find the proper bait to lure him in."

Jenna felt a sneeze coming on. She tried to hold it in, but she just couldn't- a loud sneeze escaped from her mouth. Alex and Kraden looked at the window, and Jenna ducked. She would've ran, but she knew she'd seen and heard then. After a few moments passed and nothing happened, Jenna let out a quiet sigh of relief. But it had been too soon. There was a flash of blue light, and Alex stood over her. He smirked.

"It seems my luck is changing," he said. He grabbed Jenna. "Dear Jenna, it's lovely to see you again."

She sneered at him. "Let me go, Alex! What are you up to with Kraden?"

"I can't let beautiful bait go, love," he said.

"Don't call me that! Where's Sheba and Ivan?"

"Feisty one, aren't we, Love?"

"I said don't call me that, dirtbag!"

Alex warped away with Jenna.

* * *

(Knocked out)

Akafubu- She should be back to normal when she wakes up.

Char- Thanks, Akafubu. You really are the best witch doctor in Weyward.

Akafubu- 100 coins.

Char- WHAT?

Akafubu- In case you haven't noticed, Char, this was a house call. On a whole other continent. I did not know this- America, you called it?- existed.

Char-(grumbling and giving Akafubu 100 coins) Don't forget to review all of you out there- you owe it to me for getting rid of Tae-Tae. And, as you might've guessed, Felix and Picard aren't too fond of each other.


	3. The truth behind the monsters and secret...

Huh...? What happened? Where's Geode?

Char- On vacation. And _I _got rid of Tae-Tae for good.

_You _did that? Thanks, Char, I guess you're not as dumb as I thought.

Char- Yea- hey! Never mind, just get Ivan and Sheba out of the closet. And are you gonna remove this story fromm It's evil!

Nah. Tae did a good job.

Char- What? Why won't you remove it?

(Smirking) Even _I _have an evil side, Char. I'm gonna finish this out.

_**The truth behind the monsters and the secret agents.**_

"Ivan! Sheba!" Ivan and Sheba had returned that evening, looking tired. They had been training all day. Felix and Piers ran to Sheba and hugged her.

"Oh, Sheba!" Felix pushed Piers away. "I was _so _worried about you!" He sneered at Ivan and got on one knee in front of Sheba. Then, as if out of nowhere, Piers tackled him and they were rolling around, fists flying. Garet jumped out of his chair.

"Boo yea! Felix, give'em the hell punch! Picard, hand him your ol' nose breaker!"

Isaac stared at him. "Don't egg it on!"

Ivan shook his head. "You know Garet's hopeless." he said. Garet grabbed his shirt collar and held a fist up.

"What was that, midget?"

"You heard me!" Ivan smirked.

"Shine Plasma!" Sheba unleashed the bolts of lightening on Felix and Piers , and it shocked everyone. Ivan pushed Garet off of him so forcefully that he hit the ground very hard, and tried to blink back tears. Piers was stunned a moment, then rushed to Sheba , grabbed her wrists, and pulled her close.

"So forceful!" he exclaimed. "I like forceful women!"

Sheba snatched herself away. "Then why don't you date Jenna." she sneered.

Everyone looked surprised at Sheba and Ivan's behavior. Ivan leered at Garet. "You touch me again and I'll kill you, ya big boob!"

"Uh," Isaac said. "We're staying up late to watch the scary movie marathon. Sheba, Ivan, wanna stay?"

"As long as those two assholes don't try anything lewd," Sheba nodded toward Felix and Piers, who had innocent looks on their faces.

"And if thisasshole stays outta my way," Ivan warned Garet. Everyone was even more surprised. Ivan and Sheba never cursed before.

"Where's Jenna?" Garet asked, ignoring Ivan.

"Who wants to know?" Felix asked, with an edge in his voice.

Garet raised his hands in the air. "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm just saying no one's seen her all day practically."

* * *

"Eeewww," Mia said, looking at the monster eat a human messily. Ivan and Sheba had fallen asleep.

"What if that were you?" Garet said eerily. Mia nudged him.

They heard a grunt. "Shut up Isaac. " Garet said. "You can't scare us."

"I thought that was you," Isaac said. Felix and Piers yelled.

"Sheba! Ivan!" they exclaimed. Isaac, Garet, and Mia looked behind them. Their jaws dropped. Ivan and Sheba were- morphing! Their hair slowly covered their bodies and they got bigger. Some other heads sprouted, and their hands and legs turned into paws.

"The chimeras from the other night!" They exclaimed.

"We can't fight them!" Mia exclaimed.

"We'll lock them up." Isaac said.

"How are we gonna get to the jail in time?" Garet said.

Isaac sighed. "I think it's time I told you the truth. I am an international spy undercover from Lemuria. My real name is Robin."

"Oh please!" Garet exclaimed.

"Prove it." said Piers.

Isaac/Robin got up, went to the book shelf, and examined it. He pulled out a blue book that was level with his left eye. The book case turned around, revealing a steel wall with blinking buttons and stuff on it. Then a computer voice (female) spoke.

"Please place hand on DNA analyzer. Please level eye with retina scanner."

Isaac/Robin did this.

"Analyzation complete. Welcome Robin." The steel wall opened, revealing a lab room. Isaac motioned for the others. Picard gaped. "You really are Robin! I am Picard, undercover from Lemuria also. I was sent to look for you. That was one reason I was in Kabimbo. I heard you were sighted there. Mia sighed. "I guess I should reveal myself as well. I am Mary, undercover from Imil. I work for U. C. A. W.- the Undercover Adepts of Weyward." Picard gasped. "Us too!"

Garet scowled. "Great. Just great. I'm the only one here that's not part of the U. C. A. W." Isaac gave him a tranquilizer gun. "Shoot them with this." he said, hearing low growls from the livingroom. "Hurry, before they're fuuly awake."

After Garet left, Robin had a conversation with Picard and Mary. "What are you undercover for?" he asked them.

Mia answered first. "Lot's of people are turning into monsters. Like Ivan and Sheba. I am trying to find the source of this."

"Me too," said Picard. "This madness has to stop."

"Ok, so I'm guessing," said Isaac, "Ivan and Sheba turned into monsters last night for the first time." they all nodded. He went to a cabinet and opened it. It had jars of thin liquids in it. Orange. Blue. Green. Purple. But Isaac pulled a jar of red liquid out of the cabinet. "Do any of you have this?" Picard and Mary pulled test tubes of the same red liquid out of their packs. "Antidote," Picard said.

"A little help here!" Garet said. He was using move to get the chimera- Ivan and chimera- Sheba in the room. Felix decided to assist him. They got the chimeras onto cages.

"Do you have any of these?" Mary pulled her sleeve over her wrist, revealing a watch with a screen and a little button on it. She pushed the button. A ring of light enveloped her. When it left, she was standing there in black shades and a tight, leather ,one-piece suit. Robin and Picard did the same. The three agents went into the cages, opened the chimeras' mouths, and poured in some red liquid. It took a few moments, but eventually the fur fell off, the extra heads disappeared, and they grew back into two young bodies.

"What... happened?" Sheba asked. "Where's Ian?"

"Ian?" everyone asked. She nodded.

"Yes. Ivan is really part-"

"Don't tell me." Garet said plainly. "You're really undercover for the U. C. A. W."

"That, I am," she said. They heard a window break.

"Oh man," Robin complained. He looked in the living room. There was a brick with a note on it on the floor. Felix picked up the brick, took the note off, and read it.

"It says:

'_Dear Isaac a.k.a. Robin,_

_I know your secret. And I would like to offer a trade. How about the Mars star for Jenna. I don't think she'd want a sword ran through her heart._

_Sincerely_

_Alex and Kraden_'

No! My sister!"

"Don't worry Felix." Mary said. "We will handle this."

Everyone grabbed their weapons. Picard, Mary, and Robin grabbed a stun and tranquilizer gun and left with the others.

* * *

Sheba- (sarcastic) Think ya might've made us a little too mean?

Ivan- why are you keeping this on FF. Net? Are you just that stupid?

Guess so! Please review and the next chapter might be the last. R&r C-ya! And for all people in school- I know summer break is coming soon so have a great summer!


	4. Kraden's True Self

Disclaimer– I don't own any kinds of spies or the Wizard of Oz. Heh heh... Really, I don't!

_**Kraden's True Self...**_

Robin, Mary, Picard, Felix, Ian, and Sheba walked in time to the music that was playing.

"Will you turn that off?" Garet asked the blonde haired generic village boy that carried the boom box.

"But this has to be dramatic!" the B. H. G. V. B. said. "Ya gotta have the music."

"Fine, fine," Felix said, "let's go." They all left for Kraden's house.

"Don't worry, Sheba," Felix took her hand, "I'll protect you."

Picard took her other hand and tried to yank her away from him. "No, she doesn't want _you _protecting her!" They got in each other's faces, preparing to fight. Mary got in the way. "Please stop this nonsense or I will have to kick _both _your asses!" she said. Her hands were all ready glowing and there were icesicles on her fingertips ready to be shot at someone. They glared at each other and started walking again, but Sheba got in the way, holding Ian's wrist.

"Do I have to give you proof that I don't like either of you?" She kissed Ian right in front of them. Their eyes were wide. They looked ready to trample Ian.

"Wow, Sheba..." Ian said. Sheba smiled. "Don't mention it." They continued walking hand in hand.

Robin kicked the door down. Felix shook his head. "Agents are so dramatic," he said.

"So what," Mary said.

"I see you have made it," came a calm voice. Robin and the others glared at him. Alex made a face of mock suprise.

"Aren't you all happy to see me?" He asked.

"Get real, Alex!" Mary yelled.

"Where is Jenna?" Felix demanded.

"Jenna's whereabouts are none of your business, whelp," Alex replied.

Robin noticed Kraden come beside Alex. "Why are you helping him, Kraden?" Robin asked.

Kraden laughed wickedly. "Ah ha- ah ha ha! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha-!"

"Okay, they get it, Kraden," Alex said.

Kraden cleared his throat. "Um- ok, well then... Don't you remember my story about why I was here?" he asked Robin, Felix, and Garet.

"Yea," Garet answered. "You came from Tolbi to study alchemy. Duh!"

"You are a fool if you believed that," Kraden told them, "for I came from Lemuria."

"What?" Everyone looked shocked. Garet scowled.

"Is everyone coming from Lemuria these days? And I bet you're gonna say that you're really working for the U. C. W. Or whatever and your name is really Crispin or something..."

"No," Kraden corrected.

"Good," Garet sounded relieved.

"Me _and _Alex are from Lemuria. We work for The Future Rulers of Weyward, or T. F. R. W. _That _is why I came to Vale."

"But how did Babi know you?" Mary demanded.

"I visited Tolbi. Anyone could have figured that out."

"So you lied about me and you being similar," Sheba said.

Kraden's sneer left his face. "That's right."

"You can't be from Lemuria," Picard told him. "Everyone in Lemuria has green or blue hair."

"What about King Hydros," Kraden asked, " or Lord Conservato? What color is their hair?"

Alex clapped his hands to get their attention. "Uh, I hear talk, but see no fight. Why is that?"

"You'll regret fighting us," Ian said.

The fight began.

Robin cast odyssey on Alex. He fell to the ground.

"Well that was easy," Robin said to himself. He was about to leave to help the other's, but Alex hopped up and pounced on him. He clasped his hands around his neck and squeezed. He glowed a bright blue color and Robin glowed the same.

Ian and Sheba cast two rounds of shine plasma on Kraden. Sheba hit him, but he evaded Ian's. "Crap!" Ian scowled. Kraden was very swift.

"Don't get too worked up, Ian." Sheba smiled at him and evaded a hail prism from Kraden.

Ian colored slightly and countered an attack from Kraden with plasma.

Garet unleashed eruption unexpectantly, and Kraden was enveloped in flames.

"Where is Jenna?" Garet demanded. Kraden was silent a moment. When he recovered from shock and pain, he stumbled to his feet and laughed.

"Your girlfriend's whereabouts are none of your business, child."

"You _will _tell us where my sister is." Felix sneered. He unleashed Mold, and a yellow glow surrounded Kraden as he attacked himself. Ian shook his head, laughing.

"I always loved that one. Picard, remember when we used that djinni on Garet when he was asleep because there was a wasp on his face?"

Picard smiled at the memory. "Yep." He cast drench. But since Kraden was a Lemurian, he didn't take too much damage from this. He got up, glowed a bright color, and Ian, Sheba, Garet, Picard, Felix, and Mary were scattered. Garet hopped up and chopped his head off. Kraden's body stood there for a moment.

"That'll show him!" Garet said.

"Wow, Garet, I didn't think you could think of something so smart," Ian teased. Garet rolled his eyes. They heard laughter. Evil laughter. They looked in the direction of Kraden's body, and their eyes went wide in shock and horror. His head was growing back! Mary cursed. Felix looked at her.

"I guess you were just faking the shyness, too?" he said. She nodded.

Kraden's head had fully grown back. "You foolish chaps thought _that _would destroy me? Ha! You really underestimate me!"

Robin heard voices in his head. They were his own and Alex's. He felt as though he were in a room with the walls closing in and doing his best to fight it.

_Join me, Robin. You have tremendous power at your disposal. You should use it to your advantage._

_NO! Never! I will never join you, Alex, and you will never get the Mars star!_

_But why, Robin? We could rule the world together, as comrades._

_The only thing you want is the Mars star._

_You're fighting a losing battle, boy..._ _No one can resist my mind control. _

_You might have gotten to Kraden, but you won't get to me!_

_Child, you don't know, do you?_

_Know what?_

_Kraden is not human. He is something of my own creation. A... humanoid you might call him._

_What!_

_I put an essence of myself into him. The only way to kill me is to kill him. But he can't be killed. Now stop wasting your time and give in!_

_I will never... give in._

Robin was getting exhausted. It felt like he was fighting an unstoppable beast in his head and his own strength was running out instead of it. His eyes flashed red a moment, but he continued to fight the force pressing down on him...

Felix cast mother gaia. The ground slit open underneath Kraden and he was surrounded in searing gold light and rocks.

"I can't stand scum like you," Mia cast hail prism.

Kraden stood up. "You kids don't get it, do you?" he laughed darkly. "You can't kill me! You should have figured it out when that big oaf cut my head off. I am not just human, therefore I can't be killed just any old way. You humans are so gullible.

"Big oaf?" Garet lunged at him. Kraden evaded. Sheba and Ian were about to cast shine plasma, but Kraden gasped in pain. They looked at him and saw the look on his face. It was a mixture of surprise and pain. There was a sword sticking out of his chest where his heart was. Blood drenched his brown robes. He stood there a moment, then fell down, and everyone was shocked to see who had killed him.

"Jenna!" they ran to the brown haired girl.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-"

"Okay, Alex, don't be too dramatic." said the B. H. G. V. B.

"Alright, sorry, forgot this is a story, not a movie," Alex apoligized. Then he continued.

"Nooooo! My creation!"

Robin pushed Alex off of him. Alex looked down at his clothes and saw that they were bleeding. He looked up and raised his arms in the air. Steam started to come from him.

"No, I'm melting, I'm melting!" Alex cried. "What a world, what a world! I'll get you, Robin! And your stupid friend, too!"

Robin shook his head. "This isn't the Wizard of Oz, Alex!"

"So," Alex replied. "I have lost and I've always wanted to say that." He continued to melt into nothing. Robin realized what was going on with the others and ran over to them.

"Are you all alright?" he asked. Felix, Garet, Sheba, Ian, and Mary nodded. Then he hugged Jenna.

"You scared us," he said.

She returned the embrace. "I'm sorry. They caught me eavesdropping."

Garet went up to her and pulled her into a warm kiss. Felix pulled them apart and got up in Garet's face. "Whatthe hell do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

Jenna got in between them. "Now, now boys," she said. "Felix, we're _in love._ Why do you have to run off every boy I meet?"

"Plus," Garet added, "at the ends of stuff like this, someone always ends up kissing."

Felix sighed. "Fine. But _only_ because I'm glad you're safe."

"Let's go everyone." Ian and everyone else were heading to Robin's house. Garet left also.

Jenna was the last one left in Kraden's house. Her head was down. Then she slowly raised it up, revealing evil red eyes. She started to laugh an evil laugh...

* * *

(sigh) Evil is so wrong, yet I can't stop enjoying it. 

Char– Rae, you are a mad woman!

Hey, if the shoe fits, wear it. Anyway, no there isn't a sequel to this. Have you ever seen one of those movies where at the end of it, something happens to make it seem like it's not finished, but is? That's what I tried to do!

Yea, I knew what I was doing the whole time.

Char– ...(cough) You're crazy!(cough)

What was that, Char?pulls out things from torture chamber

Char– Nothing (sweat glob)

Good. Keep it that way! turns sweet again I hope you like the story. No, I'm not crazy, and pppplease review. Thank you!


End file.
